Talk:Nepionic Soulflayer
STRATEGIES Solo/duo information :*Can be soloed by a SMN75. About 4 Predator Claws should kill him if there is enough MP to do all 4. Two SMN75s are recomended. :*Can be soloed by RDM75 with NIN sub with Bio 2/3. Chainspell Thunder 3 on spawn until Magic Barrier is used. Magic Barrier = Immune magic, never fades. Note: This may take an hour or more. :*Can be Duoed by RDM75 and BRD75 with Slow II and Elegy, RDM/NIN tanks and DOT's while BRD/WHM heals and stays outta AOE range, removing status ailments from RDM and Dispeling. :*Without Yagudo Drinks / Pro-Ethers, It can be soloed by a Tarutaru SMN75, using Fenrir's Eclipse Bite and Carby kiting between Blood Pacts, recomended on Darksday. Use Blink and conserve as much MP as possible. If things turn bad/unlucky, zone out, rest, and try again. :*Duoed by SAM75/WAR37 and SMN75/WHM37. SAM used Meditate twice before popping, opened with Sekkanoki Rana -> Gekko for Darkness, then hit 2hr and did Yuki -> Gekko (Fragmentation) -> Kasha (Light). SMN buffed with Aerial Armor/Earthen Ward before popping, and opened with Predator Claws. --Kyrie 21:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :*Trio of BST70-75. Bring Fish Oil Broth & Food Zeta. NOTE: AOE spell on this NM is dangerous, so stay in distance and let your pet attack it. Soloed :*Just soloed this thing as a 71 SMN. - It took me a couple tries, but after some luck(the mob not using bad AoEs on me), I took it down. What I did was used my Astral pot in the beginning, then Pred clawed it. Then kited until Astral Flow wore off summoning Garuda and clawing it. Then when it went off I used Fenrir for a couple, and it went down! Make sure to Earthen Ward/Aerial Armor yourself in the beginning, and if when you pop it the Soulflayer opens with an AE, you'll probably wanna just teleport and go back up. Most of the moves one shotted me if I got hit with them(During the successful run Bliz3 brought me down to 13HP as a taru, as it poisongad my shadows off) Anyways! With enough luck, it's pretty easy ^^ Haruk 16:30, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :*Smn75 can do it w/o 2H. Garuda all the way. --Ophenix 20:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :*Two failed solo attempts with MNK86/BLU43. For each attempt, I used Metallic Body, Cocoon, and Hundred Fists, but got slept by the NM's Sleepga II. Things took a turn for the worse when I couldn't dispel Ice Spikes in time and became paralyzed. I then watched in absolute horror as the NM debuffed and nuked me to death after it used Manafont. I'll get my revenge with a party. >:( --User:LordChocoSlime 22:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :**Finally soloed this NM with a MNK95/WHM49. Used Hi-Reraiser (as a precaution), Carbonara (for added Max HP, STR, and Attack), Protect III, Shell II, Blink, and Stoneskin before the fight. Its first attack was Sleepga, which missed this time around. Afterwards, I used Hundred Fists to deal as much damage as possible before it cast Ice Spikes. Used one Remedy to cure paralysis and won with Tornado Kick just as it began casting Flood. Had about 1300+ out of 1929 HP left. Overall, the third time was definitely the charm. :) --User:LordChocoSlime 00:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Job Party :*Can easily be taken out by Full Party of LVL 75. (Done on 26.04.2008 with 59 BLU/NIN, 75 PUP/WAR, 75 THF/DNC, 75 DRK/WAR, 75 RDM/WHM, 75 WHM/BLM.) :*Easily killed by PLD/NIN WAR/NIN RDM/WHM :*Easily killed by 2 RDM/WHM (5/5/08) :*Easily killed by 2 SMN/WHM :*Easily killed by a SMN/WHM & a BST/Nin :*Soloable by a 75SMN/RDM35 or 75SMN/WHM35(/whm might be Better incase you get Bio) :*Easily killed by 4 75's (DRG/WHM, MNK/BLU, MNK/NIN, SCH/WHM) :*75MNK/DNC 75BLU/NIN 58BLU/NIN 58BLU/WHM - Was going very well until 50% when Flood took out 75BLU, focused healing on Monk and Thundaga II took out the 58 BLUs. Monk finished it off. Raised and got hats. Soloable by a 75 SMN I just soloed this with a 75SMN/37WHM. Tarutaru. This can either be hard or easy, depending on your luck - but it IS able to be done. The First time i did it with ease (besides the part where i died at 25% - when I wasn't fast enough to Run from Waterga III HP isn't the Best though i was hit - and I didn't realize it, but I saw that Waterga III didn't wipe my WHOLE HP bar. I had some lost HP already your full on HP - you SHOULD be ok but you may die if you dont move fast. he casts really quick), but the Second Time it was just about the same thing. I had Garuda Predator Claws it, and it was near the wall. Run to the other wall so its out of range - and you can retreat Garuda and Summon Carbuncle till Blood Pact: Rage is Available. The Soulflayer will come to you (or make him come to you -he seems to stand still sometimes for some reason), now get Carbuncle to grab hate]\ So you can run back to the other wall Away from the Soulflayer. Retreat Carbuncle and Summon Garuda. Get the Soulflayer with Predator Claws, and repeat. Avatar Dies and Soulflayer is after you ------------------------- Now beware because there's a Move he can use - Which I didn't catch because I had Chat Filters on (Darn it, this is helpful >.>) I almost died, but I was quick to think and Summoned an Elemental because of the QUICK cast time since the SoulFlayer was after me, and Avatars take some time to Summon - and It fought it while i was quick to think and Elemental Siphoned It for MP. It kept enough hate and i was able to run away, Retreat the Elemental and summon Garuda for the Final Predator Claws (because the Soulflayer was at 9%HP). ------------------------- You'll need Predator Claws done 4 times the Least. Have good macros for quick Summoning and Blood Pacts on hand. And have Elemental Siphon Macro'd in the event you end up using an Elemental - so you can gain a bit more MP ^^. Try to always have Blink and Stoneskin up. It might just save your life, and So may the Elemental if Your Avatar dies and he goes after you!! Good Luck. Kennyxenph 04:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Easy Solo for SAM75 Just soloed this as 75 SAM/NIN. Very easy fight. Buffed to 300% TP and used a Mithkabob + Sekkanoki before popping. Opened with Tachi:Rana, but Tachi:Gekko decided to miss and kill the Skillchain. Didn't matter, as I murdered him with Meikyo Shisui anyway. Followed up with Meditate and two more Gekkos to finish him off. Won easily even with the botched Skillchain. The fight only lasted about a minute, and he only got two spells and one TP move off. Didn't even need the TP wing and medicines/potions I brought along. 85 BLU/NIN Solo Went with a ls buddy who initiated the fight and I was already buffed (solo-buff). I figured it was going to be difficult given his spamming of aoe but after I accidentally Quad. Continuum by "accident" (ment to CA it for 2300+ but i forgot lol) and saw a good chunk go bye-bye I figured... let it rain! a Head Butt for good measure then proceeded to Disseverment, Benthic Typhoon, wait about 3~ seconds for CA then let QC rip! It was overkill. NM was already at 11% before i did the final hooray and the only reason we took damage was my testing of osmosis on him for kicks :) Which Osmosis works btw, slowly, but it works. So in the ultimate world of Blue Mage SpLoOgE!!! the super killorder is Benthic Typhoon, Disseverment, CA Quad. Contiuum, if its not dead Efflux>> Vanity Dive or Goblin Rush for the win! fun fun fun! Zetsugan 17:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 85 RDM/BLU Solo Easiest solo as 85 RDM/BLU in melee, Blank Gaze for dispel his Ice Spikes. --Haltar 14:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) 90 DRG/SAM Solo Started the battle with 180 TP and Meditate available. Sekkanokied, shot off two Camlann's Torment WSs for a Light SC. Meditated and jumped to get enough to do another Light SC (Meditating before jumping afforded enough TP to do this), and at this point my Wyvern caused a MB with its breath. 2HRed, jumped again and it was down. I was going more for speed, because things can get ugly relying on Seigan/Third Eye and having no strong heals. It's a good idea to bring a Poison Potion to make sure you don't get slept. --HazelEyeDrops 20:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 90 Drg/Blu Solo Seeing how most of these posts seem to require 2 hr i set out to do it san's 2hr. I accomplished my goal. Using drg afv1/drg afv2 head for dragon breath cure potency, trigger spell head butt, i figured if i needed a cure he needed to be stunned, it didn't really work, the stun proc'd but even without manafont he seemed to be, not immune but impervious to the stun since i hit his flood about in the middle and his 'stun effect wears off' and then he still blasted me with flood. Anyway, pretty straight forward fight, used jumps and angon when they were up, used blank gaze to keep his spikes from killing my pet and cured myself with healing breath as often as possible. No 2hr needed. 90 Mnk/Nin Solo :*The nm miss with bare hands. :*The /nin was useless the nm spams ga spells. :*Sleepga was not the most dangerous spell the worse was a waterga III wich took me 700+ dmg ! :*The spikes only deal 1-2 dmg but the paralyze is very strong, dispel it ! :*Very quickly the nm does Manafont and then it spams all the spells he has ! aspir drain stonega waterga spleepga... :*I ended the fight with 505/1950 HP :/ Could be very easier if i was not lolling around >_< --Amaralka 23:41, August 29, 2011 (GMT+1) Soloable by 70 smn with shiva using rush blood pact and carby kiting to regain mp